prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC44
is the 44th episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure series and is also the 481st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Mana is called away on student council duty as Christmas approaches- unaware of it being a trap to weaken her friends by separating them. Summary mysterious students arrive]] The episode starts with Regina who has been making a plan to get Mana away from her friends. Meanwhile, Mana, and the others are celebrating the winter season, exciting Mana as she prepares a decorated tree. Just then, two mysterious students arrive and tell her about a Student Council Speech Contest. She would be the perfect person to enter it, and while she would like to, she hesitates realizing it would take place on Christmas. She declines the invite until Rikka tells her that she should go for it though. She promises to cover for Mana for the time being. Throughout the next few days the girls are shown struggling to finish everything without Mana around. They manage to eventually get it settled, but find themselves frequently thinking about her. Meanwhile, Mana, and the mysterious students head to the location of the speech event. She is welcomed, but she finds the room filled with papers- alarming her as Regina and Bel appear. Regina declares that this entire thing was a setup, and Mana is caged before she can try to escape. The mysterious students reveal themselves as Ira and Marmo afterwards. Meanwhile, Rikka and the others are tired and worn out. But after a student gives Rikka a letter written by Mana sometime prior, saying that she isn't the type of person to give up, Rikka begins to feel encouraged again. She then finds a sorry note from Mana to her; but now she is starting to miss her. In an attempt to free herself, Mana transforms into Cure Heart but finds herself bored with nothing to do. By now the girls have been starting to get the hang out things, and they find it to be pretty fun. As this is going on, Regina finds a target of a Jikochuu, and she uses it to summon a Christmas Tree monster. As everyone panics, Rikka and the other girls transform to fight. Rikka takes on Regina while the girls handle the Jikochuu and summoned enemies. As this goes on, Cure Heart tries to push her powers to free herself. Tired again, Cure Diamond is forced to take a break as she recalls the words inspiring hope into her by Mana. She declares that they cannot be defeated because of their connection- even if Mana isn't by her side she knows their hearts are still connected. Cure Heart is then surprised when Joe appears to help her escape. Regina is beyond shocked when Cure Heart suddenly appears. She flusters her after going on to say that she believes their friendship still exists, but Regina continues to fight as the girls transform into their Angel Cure forms. They perform Lovely Royal Straight Flush to defeat the Jikochuu and try to purify Regina. They notice her eyes return to normal, but before they can say or do anything she leaves once her father appears. As the girls linger on this, they look up to see it has started snowing. Joe then joins them while they somberly observe the scenery. Major events *Regina's eyes turn normal again, as she becomes normal, but soon leaves because of her father. Characters Cures *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Regina *Bel *Ira *Marmo *Jikochuu *Selfish King (illusion) Secondary *Okada Joe Trivia * An instrumental of Beyond the Sky is played in this episode. * This episode was omitted from the dub. Gallery DDPC44.jikochuu.PNG|This episode's Jikochuu Ddpc.joe.coat.PNG|Joe appears with his coat on. Wall doki 44 1 S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper, from Pretty Cure Online. Wall44.jpg|This episode's wallpaper collection. Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes